Dusk Episode 19: Season 2 finale
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hi-HerGFMZo&feature=related Dusk Episode 19: Season 2 Finale The AVO start coming at HQ. They start firing at the team, but nobody is killed. Marissa: What do you want us to do, sir? James: Just stand your ground. Marissa: Jessie, what can you do? Jessie: I haven't been able to use my powers for years. But, I can use a bow and arrow. Marissa: Alright, you get to be one of the archers. Jessie: No, I want to stay here with you. Marissa: Don't worry, I'll be fine. Jessie takes the bow and arrow and runs to one of the rooftops. Marissa: James, do you want to start the counter-attack? James: It'll be my honor. (he pulls out his pistol and starts shooting at them) The soldiers start rushing their position, killing off vampire, after vampire to get to the building. One rushes at Marissa, but he is shot in the head by an arrow. Marissa (looking up at Jessie): Thank you. Some more soldiers rush the position, trying to breach the perimeter. They finally get into battle with the 16, including Jessie, who is now fighting, hand-to-hand. James: Fight them back! We will not fail! Marissa: Hoorah! Kara: James, I can't hold my side, we need to get someone else over here! James: There's no one else to give. Kara: Dammit! (she gets stabbed in the chest about a dozen times, killing her) Marissa: Kara! Jessie (looking over at the breach): I'll hold the line! (he puts himself in Kara's position) Marissa: You're going to need help! Jessie: Everyone else died so we could win, I'm holding the line! James: Everyone, keep it up, we're doing good! Then, a heavy AVO soldier walks in and starts fighting James, who is barely holding off as it is. James tries to hold him off, but the soldier kills him. Jessie: James! Marissa: What do we do now?! Jessie: Hold it off as long as we can. Marissa: So, this is the end, huh? Jessie (thinking): No, this can't be the end. I don't sense death with us. Marissa: Jessie! Jessie (still thinking): Why did I have to lose my power? I would do anything to bring it back right now. Marissa: Jessie! Jessie (thinking): I know what I have to do. (he stops fighting and walks through the barrage of bullets and mortar fire) Jessie gets hit by a few bullets, but he doesn't fall down. One of the leaders hits him to the ground, but he ignores the leader and gets back up. Marissa: Jessie, what are you doing?! Jessie keeps walking ignoring everything that he hears. He walks until he reaches the dead body of Krow and Axel. He picks up both dead bodies and head back to HQ. He falls one, but continues to head back. Marissa (seeing him with the bodies): What are you doing? Jessie puts down the bodies and then pulls out his knife. Marissa: Put down the knife! Jessie cuts a giant slash in his chest, bleeding over the dead bodies. Marissa just watches in fear of what is going on. Jessie falls to his knees and his he hangs his head down. A soldier comes behind him and is about to stab him, but he stops the soldier. He breaks the soldier's arm and then uses his power to kill him. Jessie (Smiling): Rest in peace, asshole. (he drops the soldier's body) Marissa: Jessie? Jessie: Stand back, I'm going to end this right now. (his arms have a black aura around them. The energy blasts outward and kills most of the soldiers) Marissa: I'll finish them off. (the ground cracks and flames kill the rest) Jessie (looking at the destruction they just caused): What?! It's over already?! Marissa: You want more to kill?! Jessie: I guess I'll just deal with what I got. Marissa (giving him a hug): It's over now, I think it's finally over. Jessie: This war is, but I don't know about anything else. Marissa: What happened to you back there? Jessie: I have my powers back. I am truly myself now. Marissa: And who is the true you? Jessie (smiling, kind of creepy): You'll find out soon enough. Marissa: No, I don't want to find out later, I want to know now. Jessie: I am the man you love, just improved. Marissa: You are scaring me. Jessie: I am a killer, and have no feelings for human life. I am a lover, to all vampires. Marissa: You sound like me. Jessie: I am not a monster, to you. To the humans, I am a monster. Marissa: So, what now? Jessie: We fix the damages, then we continue the Union, but this time make it only pro-vampire. Marissa: So, no more human help? Jessie: Look what humans did today, I don't want to help the people who did this. Marissa: So, we're the new Union. It will be rebuilt in our image? Jessie: Yes, we can. It'll be a new beginning. Marissa: Then, we better get started. Jessie: The future starts with us. To be continued..?!?!?!?!